


Happy Days

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy!Spencer, Drabble, Little!Brendon, M/M, Other, i dont even ship spendon that much, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spendon drabble that I wrote in like 3 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit and i hate it. i barely even ship spendon, or at least thats what i keep telling myself

Brendon and Spencer were laying out on the lawn, at around lunch time, counting planes and birds.

“There’s one, Daddy!” Brendon exclaimed when he counted yet another bird. Spencer didn’t tell him that he had already counted it, and that it’s nest was right over in a tree to their right. Brendon didn’t have to know. 

“Good job, baby!” Spencer praised. Brendon and Spencer laid there until Brendon needed a nap and Spencer’s arm was going numb from his boy’s head resting on it, then they proceeded to go inside and retire from their counting game. 

While Brendon slept Spencer cooked dinner and when the little boy finally awoke, it was to chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, the ultimate food among little boys. 

That was cool. Spencer was cool; and the best Daddy Brendon could ask for. So, everything was alright in Spendontown.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for any non sexual age play you can send them to me on my tumblr: http://expelliarmshit.tumblr.com/  
> ok thank if u actually read this that was nice of you


End file.
